


it's you, you my babe

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, and remus lupin is a hot bisexual, and together their braincells literally fucking die they're so stupid, sirius black is a dumb gay bitch, sirius is a Big Gay Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: but these nights, remus had been disappearing for longer and longer hours andnotfor prefect duties or nightly rounds which made sirius uneasy becausewhowas he out so late with andwhatwas he doing with them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song my jinji by sunset rollercoaster
> 
> literally dont know what this is lmfao

sirius didn't know what to expect.

 

initially, he'd been quite excited, if not curious, to know who remus has been fucking by night, dark love bites and sex hair being a dead giveaway that one wednesday morning.

 

sixth year had done good to remus, even sirius could admit that; the boy once lanky and awakwardly tall now had grown muscle and suddenly had a strong, lean body which showed when remus would bend down to pick something up or when he would lean over his potions essay, long fingers furiously scribbling. sirius knew this, of course, for he'd seen moony shirtless in the showers many times, water dripping down his hard, transformed chest, towel wrapped low around his hips, showing off his muscles and a light trail of hair starting from his bellybutton till underneath the towel where sirius would ache the most to get a glance of.

 

sirius was happy for remus, _obviously_. the other boy seemed to have scored more girls and boys than sirius managed to have, which was shocking to peter and highly amusing to james and apparently irrelevant to remus, who was oblivious to the whole situation anyway.

 

but these nights, remus had been disappearing for longer and longer hours and _not_ for prefect duties or nightly rounds which made sirius uneasy because _who_ was he out so late with and _what_ was he doing with them?

 

still, it _didn't_ feel right. watching remus stumbling into their dorm, late at night, when the sky was at its darkest, looking disheveled with his golden curls sticking out all over, shirt untucked and buttoned incorrectly as if done in a haste, tie gone (remus later told him that clearwater from ravenclaw wanted a souvenir, _whatever the hell that meant_ ), with his belt unbuckled and a soft, rosy pink fanned across his cheeks.

 

it didn't feel right. but with remus looking so debauched sent sirius into a frenzy. it made him think... _things_. things of how he'd like to be the one who made remus look that way... no, sirius was only overprotective of his moony - no, _not his_ \- because after everything this boy goes through, he doesn't need another failed attempt at a relationship.

 

as of now, the marauders were in the common room in front of the fire, playing something called truth or dare, some muggle game evans introduced in the start of third year. with remus sitting right in front of him sirius could easily discern his expressions and maybe even find out if he was still messing about with that seventh year ravenclaw.

 

but that didn't matter because remus had a lazy grin on his face that sent jolts to sirius' heart and his soft eyes were trained on his as james said something he didn't really hear (how could he, when remus was looking at him like that?).

 

"so moony, who's the lucky person this week?" james leaned his elbows on his crossed legs, eyebrows raised expectedly.

 

remus rolled his eyes, "putting it like that, you're making me sound like a whore, prongs."

 

sirius felt his face heat up.

 

james laughed, "oh, come on, moony. you know i don't mean that. besides," he lolled his head towards sirius, "i'm sure _some_ of us are _dying_ to know the answer."

 

sirius glared daggers at james, making a mental note to hex him the minute they were done with this fucking game.

 

peter snorted. "yeah, moony. have you been wooing a girl," peter made an obscene gesture with his fingers, " _or_ a boy," peter made an even obscene gesture with his fingers and his mouth, much to sirius horror, "we just want to know, is all."

 

" _fucking_ \- merlin, wormy! we-we have first years here," spluttered sirius. really, he just wanted his friends to _shut the fuck up_ because he didn't need that image of wormtail doing that, or even worse, he didn't need that image of remus doing that to someone else.

 

unfortunately, that didn't stop james doubling over from laughter or peter's encouraged gesticulating or even remus' suppressed grin that kept betraying his scowl, with a soft flush of red spreading across his cheeks and nose.

 

"gits," muttered remus.

 

"you didn't answer the question, mate," stated james. "come on, now. or you'll have to forfeit."

 

remus bit his lip and that definitely was a whole fucking problem according to sirius; really, remus lupin should not be legally allowed to bite his lip. it was too fucking hot.

 

after a few seconds of james' imploring grin and waggling eyebrows, remus gave up with a sigh, "no one's getting lucky with me, prongs."

 

with a frown, sirius asked, "why's that, moony?" honestly, he couldn't care less why because remus had stretched his legs and they kept bumping sirius' crossed knees, sending sparks across his body, and all his brain could think of was remus and his golden curls and his long fingers and soft eyes and remus' legs pressing against his and _remusremusremusremus_.

 

the boy in question lingered his eyes for a second too long on his own before replying, "someone's caught my eyes. someone i fancy enough to not just mess around with."

 

"who?" sirius demanded, incredulously.

 

but remus just shook his head, smirking, "not how the game works. now, pads, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sirius, truth or dare?" remus asked, running his hand through his hair.
> 
> "what the fuck? stop dodging my questions -"
> 
> "sirius," he repeated, slowly, "just pick. truth or dare?"
> 
> sirius stared. "dare, i guess? i know what you're trying to do, though -"
> 
> "i dare you to kiss me."
> 
> and sirius finally shut up. "what?"

many a truths and dares later, sirius found himself lying sprawled in front of the fireplace, quietly staring at the ceiling, listening to remus, who was sitting on the carpet, perpendicular to sirius with his back against the sofa, talk about his favorite books. he wasn't really interested in the said books, per se - though the attention and concentration he was giving remus could've fooled anyone otherwise - but it was remus' voice, smooth like honey, softer than silk that calmed him and washed over him like the first rain of summer.

 

peter and james had trudged off to bed when the clock had struck two in the morning, grumbling about early classes and how they _can't deal with the flirting anymore, honestly get a room and snog each other's pants off, you'll be doing us all a favour_. sirius had blushed like hell, stammering while remus had just laughed, though a bit pink in the face.

 

it took a while for sirius to realise the other boy had stopped talking and so he looked over to find him idly tracing illuminating patterns in the air with his wand, gleaming a soft glow, highlighting remus' high cheekbones, soft eyes shining, his golden curls turning into a halo and sirius caught his breath for remus was so beautiful, so gorgeous and it took everything in him to not kiss remus senseless.

 

instead, he asked, "is it true?"

 

"is what true?" remus inquired, his patterns emanating a soft glow, making him look an angel.

 

"that someone's caught your eyes. d'you really fancy them or just want to -" he didn't finish, couldn't actually, because thinking about remus with someone in bed _that wasn't him_ made him feel sick, it was the sort of pain he couldn't word and it _hurt_ a bloody lot.

 

"i really do fancy him, pads." sirius' ears perked up. _him_. it's a boy. "i don't know if he likes me back, though prongs and wormy reckon he does."

 

sirius paused. and then he sat up straight in a flash. " _what?_ you've told prongs and wormtail about it? and not _me_?"

 

remus bit his lip, "it's not like that, pads."

 

scowling, sirius flicked his hair. he was annoyed. "then what exactly _is_ it like, moony?"

 

"you're making a big deal out of this."

 

"what? no, i'm not! i just can't believe you told them and not me! what's with that, remus? honestly, i'm really fucking hurt. fuck you, you know -"

 

"sirius, truth or dare?" remus asked, running his hand through his hair.

 

"what the fuck? stop dodging my questions -"

 

"sirius," he repeated, slowly, "just pick. truth or dare?"

 

sirius stared. "dare, i guess? i know what you're trying to do, though -"

 

"i dare you to kiss me."

 

and sirius finally shut up. "what?"

 

remus quirked an eyebrow. "did i stutter? i dare you to kiss me."

 

but sirius couldn't move, though he really _really_ wanted to. he couldn't figure out whether it was just remus playing a prank or if it was his sleep deprivation taking a toll on his decisions. and sirius really wanted to kiss him, but had remus dared sirius to kiss him just to shut him up and avoid the confrontation? or maybe this was something remus wanted to laugh about at dinner in the great hall with the others? or was sirius just another one of his late night fuckings to get over the one he fancied?

 

and he decided he couldn't really care less, he wanted to kiss remus and remus wanted him to kiss him, too, so yes, ladies and gentlemen, sirius black, one of the best of gryffindors, finally plucked the courage to crawl over to the boy with golden curls, but the said boy was already standing up.

 

"moony, where -?"

 

"forget what i said. i'm off to bed. goodnight, sirius." he started walking away.

 

" _no_!" remus turned and stared at him questioningly. "er, i mean, wait." he moved to stand in front of him. "do you want me to kiss you, remus?"

 

"well, i just asked so, didn't i?"

 

sirius swallowed and in his nervousness, he didn't regard the way remus followed the movement of his throat. his heart was pounding, threatening to break out of his chest. "who do you fancy?" he finally whispered.

 

remus gave him a small smile. "it's a bit obvious, now, isn't it?"

 

"remus," sirius tried again. " _who_ do you fancy?"

 

and they stared into each other's eyes. if it weren't for the intense situation, sirius would have broke down laughing. but right now, he was searching for an answer in remus' soft, kind eyes, begging for the answer to be what he wanted, hoping it really was.

 

tension hung in the air, tapping its foot impatiently.

 

"you," said remus, so so so softly, it must have gone unheard, but with sirius who was dying for this very word couldn't possibly allow that to happen.

 

his heart had completely lost its rythmatic beating, and was wildly pounding against his chest and he was lightheaded, in a state of bliss, and maybe now, _finally_ , he'll be happy. "ask me again." remus furrowed his brows in confusion. sirius took another step forward, lightly touching remus' hands. "moony," eyes trained on lips, "ask me again. the dare."

 

" _oh_." a pause. a sharp inhale. a soft exhale. "sirius, i dare you to kiss me."

 

and maybe that was it, sirius' patience crumbled and he grabbed remus' face, on his tiptoes ( _how tall is this boy?_ ) before placing a soft, sweet kiss and he sighed because it was better than he imagined, it was better than embarrassingly snogging his hand at night, desperately pretending it was remus, better than everything and anything and remus was kissing him back in this awfully loving way and sirius was melting, he was dying, he was reincarnated for this was something he was willing to live for, remus was something he was willing to die for.

 

he pulled apart for air and remus trailed kisses down his neck and sirius was dying a thousand deaths; this was heavenly. "but what about -" he gasped as he felt _remus' tongue_. "fuck. but what about all of your 'conquests'?"

 

"all to get over you," he mumbled against sirius' neck. "just a few snogs were all that they were and nothing else. couldn't really get you out of my head. was killing me." he kissed the spot behind sirius' ear.

 

sirius kissed him hard and hot and he was elated, on cloud nine, on elysium. he was flying, soaring and everything beautiful and amazing in this world and _merlin_ , he'd never wager remus to be that good of a kisser because sirius couldn't possibly think of anything besides remus and his lips and his tongue and his hands, one in sirius's hair, the other on his waist, holding him, grounding, anchoring him.

 

"have been _aching_ to kiss you," remus groaned against sirius' lips.

 

"how long?" sirius ran his fingers through remus' golden curls and _just fucking died_ at the sigh of content remus let out.

 

"fifth year. when you were the first to transform and i was crying and you hugged me tight. realised i was a goner." remus kissed the blush on sirius' cheeks. "cute," he mumbled against it.

 

"remember when you showed up at james' this summer and i tripped down the stairs?" he lightly shoved remus who was laughing softly at the memory. "don't laugh, you twat. it was because you walked in all tall and handsome and hot and you kinda stole my heart right then and there, moony."

 

and remus smiled, this huge, wide smile that made everything okay and perfect and beautiful and worth it. "you kinda stole my heart, too, padfoot."

 

"well, you're not getting it back anytime soon."

 

"i should hope so."

 

and if sirius couldn't help the grin on his face, who was to know because now he had remus and everything would be alright. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask & u shall receive! part 2 is here and i hope you all enjoy is as much as u enjoyed part 1!!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello what is this i dont know im just trying to get back to writing bc i love my boys hhhh does this call for a part 2?? maybe if u guys want??? i hope u all like this uwu
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
